Of Which We Try to Outdo Each Other
by Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears
Summary: When Jack and Bunny get competative, things can get ugly. Slight Tooth x Jake. Shirtless!Jack


_**Of Which We Try to Outdo Each Other**_

**In the beginning of the story, everyone is so OOC. I'll change that later. **

"Why are we here again?" Jack asked. North, Jack, Bunnymund and Sandy were all looking at Tooth, who was fluttering around in excitement. They were gathered in Tooth's range of Towers.

"For once, I have to agree. I don't want to be out here much longer." The wind was blowing strongly that day and Bunny kept being yanked towards the edge of the platform.

Tooth flew towards Bunny and giggled. "It's wonderful! We go to Australia and surf!"

Everyone looked at Tooth in confusion so she continued, "Not me, of course. But you all! You could-"

North stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Tooth. Pause. What caused this train of thought?"

She looked around to see if anyone else got it, but was only met with blank faces.

Sighing, she explained, "We all know how Easter was a complete bust this year, right? We can't make Easter up now obviously, since all the eggs are done. But-" Tooth held up one hand, as if someone were to interrupt her. "We can make it up to Bunny. So we'll go surfing!"

Everyone looked each other and came to a silent agreement (literally with Sandy).

"Ok."

...  
*Whew, OOCness done*

Once on their respective boards, everyone turned to Bunny expectantly.

"What?" He said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well are you going to teach us? We didn't come here just to look at the water."

Somewhere from shore, Tooth called, "I did!"

Bunny laughed (rather nervously) as if the question was stupid. "Of course, mate. First you need to...take of your clothes! We're too far from shore to do that, so let's just call it quits and-"

"Not so fast, kangaroo." Jack said, wanting to find out why Bunny was do agitated, "We have Tooth, remember?"

Turning, he called, "_Tooth_!"

She flashed over in an instant, "Yeah Jack?"

"Can you put your clothes on shore?"

Before she could respond, North said, "Sandy and I will do it. We want to go to shore away. Sandy is...coming apart and I don't want to get that wet."

Jack took off his hoodie and gave it to Sandy along with a high five. Sandy beamed and slapped his hand hard, which cause Jack to fall off his board.

"Oh Jack! Are you ok?" Tooth flutters over and heaved him onto his board. Jack stood up and smiled at Tooth which caused her to blush.

Jack's chest was muscled enough but still lean and just added to his attractiveness.

Tooth giggled and flew away to shore, with North and Sandy following in tow.

"Now, Bunny. Anything else I need to do?" Jack said, turning back to the Australian rabbit. When he did, he nearly burst out laughing.

Bunny was flattened against his board and gripping it so tightly the fur around his hand turned white. That really wasn't possible.

Jack flew from his board to Bunny's, landing on the piece of board Bunny didn't take up.

"Oh...You're scared."

Bunny let out a strangled noise that could have been a laugh. "Yeah...right. I created Australia. These very eaters were in. I'm not scared."

"Oh really?" Jack said in disbelief, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did...this?!"

He jumped up and slapped his feet down on the down. It began to tilt so Jack jumped to the other side.

"_Are you off your rocker_? I mean, that was nothing."

Jack just laughed and dove in the water. Bunny looked around nervously and suddenly yelped. Bunny was Tossed through the air and landed in the water ten feet away from his board.

Jack popped out the water and laughed at Bunny who was desperately trying to swim back to his board. Once on it, Bunny started to breathe heavily and his eyes were small with fear.

Jack swam to Bunny held on to his board.

"Not scared, huh?"

"Shut up, Jack. Bunnies are afraid of water. Especially this kind of water!"  
Bunny shook his head whiling looking at the water, "I don't know what I was thinking! I've created a death trap for surfers and bunnies alike!"

Jack only laughed and swam in circles around Bunny's board.

"Whatever. This is just one more thing I'm better than you at."

Bunny looked up and stated at the white haired boy. "What are you going on about?"

"I'm better than you at surfing." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"No you're not. We didn't even-"

"But you can't even get in the water. That's what you need to do to surf."

Jack and Bunny stared at each other for a while. Bunny cut it off though, smiling in the distance.

"Well, I'm better than you at a lot of other things so this hardly matters."

Jack frowned, "Whoa, what imaginary things have you made up?". Bunny shook his head and began to carefully paddle towards land.

"Not imaginary, mate." He called over his shoulder. "When we get to shore, I chanllgne you to a show down."

**Geez, that was terrible. The next chapter will be much better. I did most of this on the plane so…Before I forget, please check out**


End file.
